


Developments

by Fmnds



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/pseuds/Fmnds
Summary: Time is a little different for Janets. In a human second, our Janet has ample time for some contemplation.





	Developments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beluah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beluah/gifts).



> Happy Yule!

Janet’s database worked at a speed that humans were incapable of understanding. In one second of human time, she could theoretically accomplish infinitely more than humans could in multiple lifetimes. In the moment Jason went up the tube to the Good Place, Janet found herself lost in time-defying deep thought.

She still felt a little off and suppressed a few loud Cher-sounding burps as her void continued settling. Her void was a tricky place that was impossible to fully explain to the humans. She was certain that the humans’ experience inside her void did nothing to help them understand it. If anything, they were probably more confused as to what exactly she, Janet, was capable of.

It only occurred to her now, after the humans were expelled, that she perhaps should have been concerned about what they might have come across in her void. Her vast database of romcom plots told her that most women should have felt frightened and paranoid of others discovering their secrets. Janet did note that she did have a vague sense of nausea when thinking about what Jason might discover about her. She gazed at him with what she computed was a winning smile as she contemplated what in her void could frighten him off.

Her void contained everything she knew and everything she would know. There was also random things she had stored there throughout the years, one of which was Derek.  
Janet quickly checked her void and found the trunk that contained Derek was precisely where she had left it, and undisturbed.

Janet smiled in relief, not knowing how the current iterations of the humans would react to knowing about Derek. Janet silently acknowledged that once again she had acquired a new ability, caring about what others thought of her.

Or perhaps it wasn’t so new. Janet tilted her head as she considered her feelings for Jason. Wasn’t she always trying to find ways to draw his attention to her? Please him? Her unwavering devotion to Jason made her question her programming. Perhaps there had been a mistake. A quick check of her code and she found no errors.

Interacting with other Janets made her wonder if any of them also experienced emotions or abilities that were more human than Janet. Of course, none of the other Janets had experienced the same amount of reboots as her. Obviously, each reboot had left her with new abilities and new emotions. She was also beginning to notice some anatomical changes as well.

At a base level, all Janets were supposed to be genderless. She just had a stereotypical female appearance. However, as time went on, Janet began identifying more as female than a genderless entity. She wanted to be perceived by others, and especially Jason, as female.  
She had often wistfully daydreamed of needing tampons, support hose, and hormone replacement therapy. 

The changes that had occurred were small. A month ago, Janet awoke one morning to discover that she had one eyebrow hair that was not in line with rest. She had excitedly found a pair of tweezers and tugged the little guy out. She still had it framed and hung in her void. The newest development was more than a little thrilling. 

A week ago, seemingly out of the blue, she had felt thirst. On a fundamental level, she understood what thirst was. It wasn’t until she suddenly felt a tickle in her throat and a strange sensation that felt as if her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth that she truly understood. She had hesitantly retrieved a glass of water and taken a small sip. Her mouth was relieved instantly and somehow she had digested the water. 

Janet had been carrying a small flask everywhere she went since then. Unfortunately, she had yet to feel the need to drink again. She had considered telling Michael about this recent development, but she was afraid that he might become overly concerned and might jump to the conclusion that she was malfunctioning.

Janet had considered the possibility of malfunction as well. Perhaps all Janets begin exhibiting human-like symptoms before retirement. Her extensive research had determined there were no reported instances of Janets acting too human. However, the recent evidence of tampering of points had made her consider that there might also be faults or gaps in her extensive database.

It was concerning that she did not have the knowledge of the number of humans who got into the Good Place. It seemed that knowledge should be accessible to all. She didn’t understand why they were the first ones to notice this occurring. Was it because time was perceived differently to non-humans? 

The thought brought her back to the present and watching Jason quickly get sucked up the tube. This of course answered her own questions She herself had lost track of human time and perhaps it wasn’t too hard to believe that others could as well. She felt a small pain at watching Jason disappear from sight. Janet knew that a dictionary would label it as longing.

Janet often wondered what Jason would do if he knew that they were once married. Jason was oddly difficult to predict. His lack of contemplation about most things was probably why. People who made snap decisions were often difficult to read. Janet was certain that this is what drew her to Jason. She loved how certain he was about everything. He never seemed to truly doubt anything. Janet wished she could be that free as well.

Chances were that this escape plan wasn’t going to end very well. There was no guarantee they were going to the Good Place. Even if that is where they ended up, odds were that they would be caught, tossed out, or retired. Janet didn’t want to think about what this might mean for her and Jason. Janet wasn’t sure she knew what to do without him. Calculating his needs and wants has been the highlight of her life.

She even had an entire collage dedicated to her love for him. Janet’s eyes popped wide. She finally arrived at what might be the worst scenario for what Jason saw in her void. A quick check confirmed her worst fear, the video has been recently viewed. Jason knew.


End file.
